All goals set for Year 01 have been met on schedule. Research personnel have been recruited and trained; data indexing and retrieval systems have been completed; a large core sample pool (N equals 289) of psychometrically retarded adults has been generated; based on personal history and demographic data collection with this core sample, 4 sub-samples have been selected for intensive data collection (60 Black and 60 matched White adults--principally for research on communicative competence, 33 young adults currently enrolled in independent living training programs, and 4 sub-samples. While longitudinal data collection will continue as planned, all 4 projects anticipate data collection, analysis and publication in Year 02. Some major topics for Year 02 data analysis are: a network analysis of the personal support systems of independently living adults; a socialinguistic comparison of competence is giving directions between mentally retarded and normal adults; a study of parental beliefs and attitudes about the socioemotional histories of their mildly retarded, adult, children; a comparison of mathematical skills evoked by a test instrument versus similar skills exhibited by the same persons in everyday life.